United Republic of Oceania
Greetings! ---- Welcome to the United Central Pacific Republic, a union of former Pacific nations and now independent from Cattirian rule. We are a prosperous nation, each of our states have the largest economies in the Pacific. Although we may be a little nation, made up of hundreds of atolls, together we will stand and never fall down! Members ---- Government *'President Sione Naitaku' *'Vice President Arupaeo Taroatehoa' UPN *'Fleet Admiral Tufuga Aiono' *'Fleet Admiral Emori Umbari' Application Form ---- *Do you speak any kind of Pacific Islander language? (Not required) *Are you willing to be bound by the reality that we are an archipelago of tiny atolls and do not have the capability to build large ships? *Are you willing to build whatever is needed for the UPAF? (Don't worry, we won't be strict) Find Yourself A Name ---- We know, finding Pacific Islander names are hard. So here's a list of websites to help you mix-and-match names! Just, no Hawaii please. It's too far. Given Name ---- *http://www.thenamemeaning.com/categories/pacific-islander-names/ Surname ---- *https://tekeli.li/onomastikon/Pacific/index.html Territory ---- The UCPR is divided into 4 states: Marshall Islands, Central Pacific, Eastern Union and Southern Union. Marshall Islands (MI) *Capital: Majuro *Territory: Marshall Islands Central Pacific (CP) *Capital: Tarawa *Territory: Nauru, Gilbert Islands Eastern Union (EU) *Capital: Apia *Territory: Tuvalu, Samoa, Wallis and Futuna Southern Union (SU) *Capital: Suva *Territory: Fiji, Tonga Bases ---- Naval Bases *Lautoka, SU *Suva, SU *Nuku'alofa, SU *Apia, EU *Tarawa, CP *Majuro, MI *Nauru, CP *Futuna, EU *Wallis, EU Shipyards *Sava'i, EU *Vanua Levu, SU *Ha'apai, SU *Tongatapu, SU *Alofi, EU *Wallis, EU ---- Air Bases *Tarawa, CP *Kwajalein Atoll, MI *Majuro, MI *Nauru, CP *Futuna, EU *Wallis, EU ---- Military Bases International Status Threat Level ---- *'Code Red:' Major war, UPAF ready at any given moment, all citizens evacuated, drafting implemented as needed. *'Code Orange:' Minor war, UPAF on standby and ready to defend. Citizens starting to be evacuated. Ports and air bases closed to the public to make way for the UPAF. Drafting implemented as needed. *'Code Yellow:' Imminent war, patrols deployed. Bomb shelters being set up if necessary. *'Code Blue:' Slight danger to the nation's security. Military activities normal, but on alert. *'Code Green:' Peacetime ---- *'Current threat level: GREEN' *Peacetime. Allies ---- *None NAPs ---- *None Trade Agreements ---- *None Enemies ---- *None United Pacific Armed Forces (UPAF) The UPAF is the armed force of the United Central Pacific Republic. It is divided into 3 branches: The Navy, the Army and the Air Force. The UPAF mainly uses the Navy and the Air Force, since it is a vast archipelago and an army would be inconvenient. United Pacific Navy (UPN) ---- ---- Tarawa.jpeg|This is the UPNS Tarawa, lead ship of the Tarawa-Class Frigate. Although huge battleships would triumph over other nations, in the UCPR the Tarawa-Class Frigates rule the seas. Their arnament is light but just enough, and with a speed of 41kn and a fairly small size the vessels could be deployed almost anywhere in the UCPR. Fiji.jpeg|The UPNS Fiji is the lead ship of the Fiji-Class Light Cruiser. She is a well-protected vessel, and with her 152mm guns she is a very powerful light cruiser. Kwajalein.jpeg|The UPNS Kwajalein is the lead ship of the Kwajalein-Class Corvette. Nicknamed "Tarawa's nephew", she is a fast and lightly armed corvette. Samoa.jpeg|The UPNS Samoa is the largest ship and flagship of the United Pacific Navy. She is a heavy cruiser, armed with 5 356mm guns and numerous secondary arnaments. ---- Naval Roster *'Tarawa-Class Frigate: 28' *'Fiji-Class Light Cruiser: 20' *'Kwajalein-Class Corvette: 45' *'Samoa-Class Heavy Cruiser: 6' Pacific Marines (PAM) ---- The Pacific Marines are the elite force of the UPAF. They are considered one of the world's best Marines; not because they are powerful, not because they are many, but because they have lived most of their lives as "Marines". 100% of the population live on islands and atolls, while majority of the working force is sea-related. Air Forces of the Union (AFU) ---- T24.jpeg|The T-24 Hawkins is a supersonic interceptor fighter. It was named after Lieutenant William Hawkins, a USMC officer killed during the Battle of Tarawa, where a AFU airbase stands today. T14.jpeg|The T-14 is a subsonic fighter jet. It is the primary aircraft of the AFU. Although it is a relatively cheap fighter, it can serve its purpose excellently. ---- Air Force Roster *'T-24 Hawkins: 5' *'T-14: 20' United Pacific Army (UPA) ---- Category:Nations/Navies Category:New/Small Navies